The Wiki Channel Wiki:Guide/Positions
On The Wiki Channel Wiki we have staff positions that users can fill. These staff positions help keep the wiki in order and maintain the different sections of the wiki. The positions follow as: *'Presidents of Programming' - NYCgleek, Austin9393, and Heatherblast9 *'Presidents of Original Shows' - NYCgleek, DatNuttyKid, and Austin9393 *'Presidents of Original Movies' - Jessie1010, DatNuttyKid, and Tatertat *'Presidents of Employment' - DancingAlone ,Jessie1010, and Heatherblast9 *'Presidents of Music' - Tatertat, Jessie1010, LovingTheBeatles, and Silly1! *'Presidents of Events' - Tatertat, DatNuttyKid, LovingTheBeatles Descriptions 'Programming Staff' NYCgleek, Austin9393, and Heatherblast9 *The staff should participate in all threads involving programming (specials, when a show will air, programming blocks, etc.) It is is their job to find these threads. *Should make sure all programming pitches are dealt with. *All pitches related to programming require an approval from at least one member of the programming staff before they can be approved. *Should monitor episode air dates, make sure they are airing in a timely fashion, and contact the creator of the show if there is an air date problem. *Maintain the Schedule page. *Your go-to people when you want find something out or have something to say about the programming. *Anything else that involves programming. 'Show Staff' NYCgleek, DatNuttyKid, and Austin9393 *The staff should participate in all threads involving shows (show pitches, show pilots, episode ideas, show castings, season pick ups, etc.) It is is their job to find these threads. *Should make sure all show pitches are dealt with. *All pitches related to shows require an approval from at least one member of the show staff before they can be approved. *Should monitor show pages (make sure they have what they need). *Your go-to people when you want find something out or have something to say about your/a show. *Anything else that involves shows. 'Movie Staff' Jessie1010, DatNuttyKid, and Tatertat *The staff should participate in all threads involving movies (movie pitches, movie castings, etc.) It is is their job to find these threads. *Should make sure all movie pitches are dealt with. *All pitches related to movies require an approval from at least one member of the movie staff before they can be approved. *Should monitor movies pages (make sure they have what they need). *Your go-to people when you want find something out or have something to say about your/a movie. *Anything else that involves movies. 'Music Staff' Tatertat, Jessie1010, LovingTheBeatles, and Silly1! *The staff should participate in all threads involving music (music pitches, etc.) It is is their job to find these threads. *Should make sure all music pitches are dealt with. *All pitches related to music require an approval from at least one member of the music staff before they can be approved. *Should monitor music pages (make sure they have what they need). *'Enforce Wiki Records rules.' *The music staff should make sure artists w/ Wiki Records are being used and are not just signed, doing nothing. *Your go-to people when you want find something out or have something to say about music w/ Wiki Channel. *Anything else that involves music. 'Employment Staff' DancingAlone, Jessie1010, and Heatherblast9 *The staff should monitor all threads involving actors (specifically casting). It is is their job to find these threads. They should be on top of casting for shows and making sure they are finished. *Should make sure all pitches involving actors are dealt with. *Should monitor actor pages (make sure they have what they need). *'Enforce actor rules.' *The staff should make sure that actors on the channel are being employed as often as possible. (For example, if an actor has been w/ Wiki for a month but has not received a role or anything, they should talk to show creators and try to land them a guest starring role.) *Keeps tabs on castings and makes sure they are being finished in an orderly and timely manner. They also make sure that all castings are fair and that actors are not being over-casted to what they cannot realistically do. *They are responsible for keeping the List of Actors page and the List of Look-A-Likes page up to date. *Your go-to people when you want find something out or have something to say about your/an actor. *Anything else that involves shows. Event Staff Tatertat, DatNuttyKid, and LovingTheBeatles * Event presidents must be present in all discussion about upcoming events (such as a themed weekend). It is their job to find these threads. * Event presidents get the final decision on details such as dates, who is permitted to participate, etc. They are, however, encouraged to follow the suggestions/requests of the original poster. * Event presidents are also responsible for making sure we have events semi-regularly. However, they are not required to pitch these events. * All pitches related to events require an approval from at least one member of the event staff before they can be approved.